


I Can't Go On Without You

by fabella



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanvid, Flint is conflicted, M/M, Pining, Poor Billy, Suicidal Thoughts, Video, billy can be a bit not good as well, billy's arms, blint - Freeform, outrageous gross pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Sails s1-s3 (up to 3x07). "What's the point in breaking my sweet heart?" A study on the relationship between Flint & Billy from Billy's point of view. As usual with me, it's all about that subtext. Song by Kaleo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Go On Without You

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me @ [my tumblr](http://wistfulfever.tumblr.com), if you'd like. Comments are most welcome.


End file.
